


Mutual Respect

by Cantatrice18



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Boundaries, Double Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: Balgruuf and Irileth reflect on their complex feelings for one another, and the things that keep them apart.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Mutual Respect

She was forbidden. 

Not by law, of course. Decency barred him from forcing his attentions on her (as if that was ever on his mind). But moral outrage wasn’t what prevented his suit.

It was Irileth herself. Her strength, her loyalty unto death. She was more than a housecarl; she was a protector of the highest order, a true warrior woman. Love would weaken her. It would eat away at her self-worth should she begin an affair with her Jarl, not to mention destroy her reputation among the guards should anyone discover the tryst. Balgruuf respected her too much for that. 

...

...

He was forbidden.

Decency and the unwritten code of the housecarl prevented any sort of romantic entanglement with a Jarl. But that wasn’t what stopped her.

It was Balgruuf. So noble of spirit, measured and wise. His heart was with Skyrim, with his people in Whiterun. He could not be brought down by something as base and corrupt as an affair. Lust would not destroy him; Irileth would see to that. Her needs were insignificant. She would never allow her desires to mar his character. She loved him too much for that.


End file.
